Tale of the Kotsu's!
by Siren-Hikari
Summary: Kag: "HI EVERYBODY! WE START OFF CHIBI IN THIS STORY!" Sango: "We do?" Kag: "YEAH! And you know what....?" San: "?" Kag: "The seven-man team brother's bankotsu and jakotsu adopt us...." San: "?" Kag:"Beats me.... but then, Inu and Miro come in!" San: "Oh


A/n: Wow, I hope you guys like this fanfic, it's been in my head for some time now, ever since seeing Bankotsu and Jakotsu!  
  
By: The newly named- Blade mistress Moriko!  
  
You can call me blade Mistress!  
  
Kagome + Sango: "Were not Sango and Kagome, We're SANGOTSU and KAGOTSU!"  
  
The Tale of the Kotsu's:  
  
By: Blade Mistress Moriko  
  
Chapter One: Our little sisters!?!  
  
It was quiet, way..to...quiet.. Quieter then all quiet possible..  
  
Poot.  
  
"AWWWWW!!!! Ginkotsu, nasty!!!" Bankotsu waved his hand in front of his face, "No more kimchi for you!" The Seven-man team laughed sitting at the castle they had recently dominated.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do?" Jakotsu folded his arms behind his head and cross his legs. Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Senkotsu shrugged while Bankotsu attempted to pick his teeth with his halberd. The seven-man team all gave a sigh, and then a crash came from the nearby room.  
  
Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and walked with the group to the room, the was a chandelier with a rope attached to it, which attached to a moose head, which attacked to a hammer, which was attacked to a statue, but the rope also went to the chandelier, to the large rug below them. "What the--- "  
  
"NOW SANGO!!!!"  
  
A little girl standing on a windowsill with long black hair in pigtails and gray storm eyes yelled to someone behind Bankotsu and his gang. A girl from behind the seven-man team with Long black hair pulled up into a pony- tail with honey brown eyes used a small dagger and cut the rope that held the rug down. "Oh, shit..." the seven-man team blinked.  
  
The group was slung up into the rug, up onto the chandelier, the rope slackened as the statue fell and the moose head fell down up the hammer, which was now, heading straight for the bundled up gang. A large hammer propelled moose head slammed into the gangs' bottom sending them flying towards a window.  
  
The two girls crossed their fingers biting their bottom lips.  
  
The gang flew closer to the window...And..  
  
Spat.. Missed it by three feet.  
  
"Not what I had planned, but efficient." The pig-tailed girl looked to Sango,  
  
"I guess that Gin-guy was fatter then we expected, right Kagome?" Sango blinked innocently.  
  
Ginkotsu's eyes glowed red. "Why you..."  
  
"Stop." Bankotsu chuckled, holding his waist, barely containing his laughter; he stood up immediately teleporting in front of the girls.  
  
Kagome and Sango took stance, both taking out small daggers, "Get back mister!" Kagome yelled,  
  
"I learned the grab, twist and pull mister and I'll use it!" Sango piped up.  
  
Bankotsu looked at the two stubborn little girls. 'They both looked scratched up, they must've survived the take over...' Bankotsu thought, "What tough little girls you are..." He said patting Kagome's head. Jakotsu leaned over them poking Kagome's pigtails.  
  
"Kawaii..." Jakotsu blushed pinching Sango's cheeks. Kagome stepped back trying to throw the dagger at Bankotsu but instead missed and hit Renkotsu in the bum.  
  
"MY ASS!!!!!" Renkotsu yelled. Kagome and Sango giggled.  
  
"It's official, we're keeping them..." Jakotsu smiled hugging Sango. Kagome winced at Jakotsu,  
  
"But we don't even know you lady..."  
  
Bankotsu's eyes welled up, "Oh, my god, you are such a brat... I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" Bankotsu squeezed Kagome tightly.  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other.  
  
((Blink blink))  
  
~*~  
  
((Bath Time))  
  
Bankotsu looked at the tub, the two naked little girls, and the soap in his hand. "Now, how do you do this again?" he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Oh you! Let me take care of these darlings..." Jakotsu smiled picking up the two little girls.  
  
"Pish, fine... I'll get their beds ready.." Bankotsu threw the soap behind him where Mukotsu was making poisons; the soap fell into the poison.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!  
  
Kagome and Sango both giggled uncontrollably holding their sides in the tub. "AH! I see your boobies!" Jakotsu laughed poking them both on the nose, the girls blinked and ducked under the water.  
  
"So, Kagome, do you and Sango have parents?" Renkotsu peeked over Jakotsu's shoulder.  
  
"No." The both blinked.  
  
"Why?" Jakotsu washed under Sango's little arm.  
  
"Daddy went poof, and mommy died giving birth to me..." Sango blinked.  
  
"Mommy died along time ago with my g-pa..It was a fire.." Kagome looked down at the soapy water. Jakotsu looked down at them sadly.  
  
"Well don't you worry!" he smiled, "We'll take care of you!!!!" he tickled the two girls. "You can call me Jakotsu no niichan..."  
  
The two girls smiled so Kawaii it would make Sesshoumaru the great HIMSELF...  
  
... wince.  
  
~*~  
  
((Dinnertime))  
  
Kagome and Sango had rice wars with Bankotsu while the other guys looked in total disbelief. Kagome flung Rice in Bankotsu's hair while Sango tried to cram some up Mukotsu's nose.  
  
"Now I need to give them another bath..." Jakotsu sighed.  
  
Kagome and Sango winced.  
  
~*~  
  
((Bath time..again..))  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!" Jakotsu ran after two streaking little girls. Kagome had her hands high up in the air and Sango knocked over everything possible.  
  
~*~  
  
Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at each other, eyes blood shot and rings around their eyes, "It's YOUR fault for giving them sake at dinner..." Jakotsu growled.  
  
"No, I was giving them a life experience... YOU gave them the sweet cakes..." Bankotsu growled back.  
  
Kagome and Sango snored softly in front of the two men, Kagome's hand all over of Sango's face and Sango kicking Kagome in her sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: What do you think, it's rated R for when they get older... so don't worry for right now... there will be adult parts... but without spoiling the plot I can't tell ya much more.. Oh Inu/Kag San/Mir Banko/Sake Jako/Makeup Sesshy/Kagura..there, happy now? REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
